Love problems
by Yellow Assassian56
Summary: Tails is seventeen now and has grown a lot over the past and he's never had a relationship. What happens when he thinks he found the love of his life and she cheats on him. will tails find the one or live alone for the rest of his life? read to find out. M for harsh language and maybe lemons in further chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Really

**A/N Disclaimer Sega owns Sonic the hedgehog not me.**

 **6:35 AM**

Another beautiful morning on Mobius, everyone was either asleep or at work. The suns' rising and the birds started to sing. Everyone has peace and quiet except a certain two tailed fox…

 **Tails' POV**

 _Just a little more_. I thought as the cool air from the AC in my lab hit my golden fur and my paint dry overalls. Painting the X-tornado is hard work. "And don-" "Yo tails!" My blue furred roommate yelled running down the stairs stopping in the doorway. "WHOAA!" I screamed as I fell onto my back off the metal framed ladder I was using to reach the left side of the nose on my plane. "WHAT THE HELL SONIC!" I yelled enraged as I rubbed my back and looked at the messed yellow paint mixed with the white and blue paint. "I told you to NEVER interrupt me while I'm working!" with emphasis on 'never' I walked up to him with an angry glare.

"Chill tails, it's important." Sonic said putting his hands up. I eased my glance and sighed knowing it most likely wasn't. "What is it?" "Shadow's having a party." Sonic said excitedly "Well what's the occasion?"

"There's no occasion it's just for fun." Sonic said calmly. "Just for fun?" I said in annoyance, my eye started to twitch with irritation.

"Dude you need to get out of your workshop and have some real fucking fun." I sighed in defeat knowing if I kept going then sonic would drag me there anyway. "Alright when is it." I asked. "Friday." Sonic answered blankly. "Man, that's only two days away. And I don't think I have anything to wear." We walked upstairs out of my lab and went up the second set of stairs to the bedrooms and entered mine.

"Me either..." Sonic scratched the back of his head and stopping to think and took a seat on my bed." We could go to the mall. I'm pretty sure they have a sale on most clothes stores so it's basically a win win. We get clothes and there'll be some hot babes." The blue hedgehog said with a dirty grin.

"What about Sally? And how do you know they'll be hot?" I said while I crossed my arms looking in my closet.

"Sal doesn't have to know everything I do and one I said some and two it's the mall, dumbass." I face palmed myself.

"Get out so I can change my clothes asshole." Sonic got up and left to get ready while I was looking for an outfit. I looked through my shirts and jackets and pulled out a sleeveless gray hoodie then some dark blue denim jeans and a pair of gray Adidas. I striped down to just my boxers and bare chest.

Five minutes later

"Tails are you ready yet!" Sonic yelled impatiently from down stairs.

"Hold on a minute!" I yell back while I put on my other shoe and stood up fully dressed. I grabbed my visor shades, Sonic gave me last year for my birthday, and my keys and wallet. After I got everything I needed I ran down stairs to find a very annoyed hedgehog waiting by the front door tapping his foot.

"What took you so tails?" Sonic said opening the door. _At least he didn't say 'I'm waaiting_. I grinned at how stupid he would have sounded.

"I didn't even take that long." I said walking to my car. I unlocked it and got into the driver's seat.

"Compared to me you did." Sonic said getting in the opposite side.

"I'm not exactly the fastest thing alive Sonic, and besides why are you in a rush anyway?" I asked starting up the car and driving away.

"I'm not it's just-" "That you're an asshole." I laughed as I cut him off and continued towards the mall. _This might be fun._

 **A/N** this is my first story. Hope you like. And the next chapter should be longer.


	2. Chapter 2 Preparations

**A/N Sorry for the wait here's the next chapter**

 **Chapter 2 Preparations**

 **Normal POV**

Tails and Sonic are driving to the mall. "Where is this 'party' at anyway?" Tails asked while stopping at a red light.

"Shadow rented a club downtown for two days or so." Sonic said staring at his phone and leaning back in his seat.

"Damn, where does he even get his money from? He always has something brand new." They both chuckled. Tails drove at the green light. "You still texting Sally? Wait let me rephrase that you still 'sexting' Sally?" Tails smirked at his own remark.

"Whatever man. At least I have a girl. Your seventeen and never even had a girlfriend." Sonic put his phone down and looked at Tails who stopped talking for a while.

"Were here." Tails said blankly as he parked.

"ok ok I'm sorry for bringing that up but, you still have a chance at the party. Maybe you'll find the one."

"Yeah maybe, it's just that you're right I never did have a girlfriend." We exited the car and entered the mall. "I haven't kissed anyone either." The young vulpine started to get a bit depressed and took a deep breath and looked to the floor of the mall's hallway then exhaled trying to relax.

"It's nothing to be sad about. You'll find the right one for you. And plus, you have things that most girls love about guys." Tails lifted his head up and fist bumped Sonic.

"You're right. There's nothing to get upset over, I'll will happen when it happens." Tails smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're smart, you have muscles and a six pack. And good looking too. Almost as good as me." Sonic said averting his gaze from his brother to ahead of them then back to Tails. "I'll prove it, follow me, and please don't stutter." at this point Tails was confused and had no idea where they were going and why he would even stutter. A little further ahead they stopped in front of two hot girls that looked around Sonic and Tails age. "Hey beautiful." Sonic said to the very attractive mongoose standing in front of him. She had long purple hair that cascaded down her back to her upper thighs and teal green eyes. She had two piercings in each ear and wore a blue crop top and gray shorty shorts with sandals.

"Hello handsome, need something." She said while staring longingly into Sonic's eyes.

"Yeah, me and my friend here are trying to find a decent clothes store for guys. Were new around here." Sonic lied.

The two girls looked at each other then back at the guys. "I know a perfect store for guys like you." the other girl said. She was a green plant girl with two rosebuds atop her head and long leafy hair to her shoulders. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap top that showed some cleavage and white shorty shorts along with black white and gold flip flops. "But before we show you do you mind telling is your names?" in a sexy voice.

Tails blushed at how hot she sounded and froze up a bit. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." Then Tails began to speak trying not to stare at her breasts.

"I'm Mi- Tails Prower." Tails stopped his self from saying his real name.

"I'm Mina and this is Cosmo." Mina said putting her hand on the plant girl's shoulder.

"And now that introductions are over we can show you." Cosmo said making eye contact with Tails. His face turned redder than before and followed the girls.

"So, where are you boys from?" Mina asked walking a bit closer to Sonic.

"Were not new to this town, just the mall." Tails lied on the last part.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Cosmo asked Tails straight up. He made an unsure face to Sonic then looked back at her. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem, no I'm not but, there's a party on Friday down at the Core club if you want to go. There's going to be a lot of people there." Tails blushed slightly while trying to keep his cool noticing she was getting closer to him.

"I heard about a party there too. I guess we'll see 'you' there." Cosmo said with a wink.

"Well this the best store for guys your age." Mina said standing in front of a store named Dual Hack's. "And you said your name was Sonic right?" She asked pointing at the hedgehog. "That sounds so familiar. Doesn't it Cosmo?"

"Now that you mentioned it. Yeah I did hear your name before." Cosmo said trying to remember where she heard it before.

"Anyway umm... thanks for showing us where to look." Sonic said getting to the point. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. The two friends walked into the store.

"Sonic I think Cosmo was hitting on me." Tails said looking through the shirts on the metal rack.

"You think?" Sonic said sarcastically. Looking on the other side of the rack.

They both laughed. "I thought I was the one who knew sarcasm around here. Anyway, how did they recognize your name? You don't exactly stop on your runs to talk." Tails said picking out a black button up shirt.

"I have no idea maybe their friends with faker or someone that knows me." Sonic picked out two shirts. "Should I go for the 'Damn he's hot' look or the 'he's fucking sexy' look?" Sonic held up a long sleeve shirt, its navy blue with gray, white, and red stripes that go horizontally. Then he held up a blue zip up jean jacket. Just then his phone went off. "Hey babe."

While Sonic was on the phone Tails had an idea of what to wear. He kept the shirt he had found and looked for a plain white T-shirt. After that he looked at the pants and got a black pair of jeans. Tails noticed Sonic hung up and went over to him. "I'm going in the fitting rooms Sonic."

"Alright, I'll be here." Sonic decided to look sexy for the party to impress Sally and since he pretty much knew his sizes in clothing he bought the jean jacket, a pair of dark gray jeans, a belt with shiny silver studs and the same kind of buckle, and gray Nikes. _Damn that was expensive, I hope Sally doesn't want to eat dinner after that party._

"Sonic, are you done yet?" Tails said breaking Sonic's thoughts. Tails walked up to him.

"Yeah, did you pay already?" Sonic asked walking toward the exit.

"Yep, let's go eat then finish the shopping. I'm getting hungry and I'll pay." Tails said holding his stomach.

"I just hope we don't pass out at the party like knuckles did last time." They both laughed remembering that one time Knuckles passed out on top of Rouge and Tikal at his own party. The duo walked their way to the food court laughing at the hilarious memories.

 **A/N Hope you guys are enjoying this story the next chapter should be up by next week. Sorry, schools' in the way. Please review and tell me what you think so far. I appreciate you guys for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 Party

**A/N: sorry for the wait here's an extra-long chapter. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 3 Party**

 **12:45 P.M**

"So what's next?" Sonic asked before stuffing the rest of his chili dog in his mouth.

"Well, that's pretty much it except, I need some more cologne I'm almost out." Tails said getting up from his seat in the mall's diner.

"Me too. I ran out this morning." Sonic finished his drink and threw it away on the way to their next destination.

 **Couple minutes later…**

 _Here we go._ Tails thought while reaching out for the brand of cologne that he usually gets but, his eyes caught onto the kind next to it. _In the commercials they say this stuff really works in attracting women but, it never does._

"umm... Excuse me sir." A hot looking rabbit said tapping on his shoulder.

Tails immediately gave her all his attention and took his shades off to get a full view. "Yeah?" That's all that escaped his mouth when he saw her in his full vison. His eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped. She was a beige colored rabbit with pretty long ears wearing skin tight blue jeans ripped slightly at the knees and a tight fitting pink t-shirt that says 'Beautifully outrageous', _Holy shit…_ He starred at her in almost a trance like state. _Alright Tails, breathe she's just a girl._ Tails continued to stare watching her mouth move but he didn't hear a thing. _Maybe that's why I can't get a date. I get so damn nervous around pretty girls. Calm down and be cool an-_ Tails was cut out of his thoughts when he finally heard her calling out to him.

"Can you even hear me?" She said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, say it again." Tails put his right hand beside his head rubbing it shyly.

"I asked if you knew if the brand of cologne called 'Harmony' was sold here." The mystery rabbit said thinking of why he didn't answer in the first place but ended up brushing it off

Tails thought for a slight moment. "Actually they do." He grabbed the new cologne he found quickly and they started walking to the back of the shop. "If there not on the front shelfs then there in the back." Tails said handing the pack of cologne bottles to her.

"Thanks so much." She said taking them and began to walk away.

"Wait! ... Can you do me a favor a see if this smells good?" He said handing her a bottle and trying to cover up the fact that he yelled.

She was a little hesitant but, smelled the bottle anyway. Her eyes shot up and looked at Tails with a seductive smile. "Yes it does." Before she could make a move on him, he took the bottle back with a satisfied smile. When the scent was out the air, Tails smirked at her reaction while she was returning back into reality she realized how close she was to him and blushed. "I-I have t-to go now." With that she paid and hurried out of the store.

 _Was she blushing?_ Tails thought watching her leave wearing the same grin on his face.

"Yo Tails who was the chick?" Sonic said walking up to him with some cologne bottles.

"I didn't get her name but, she was hot." Tails said in an astonished voice still staring at the exit.

"Did she give you her number?" Sonic asked unamused.

"SHIT!" Tails yelled covering his mouth with his hands realizing he attracted some attention. "She probably wouldn't have given it to me in the first place." He put a hand over his face and looked up. "I acted like a fucking creep." "Wait before we leave buy this cologne instead." Sonic grabbed it and bought it.

They began to exit the store. "Tails it's alright, maybe you'll see her at the party." Sonic said trying to comfort his brother. There was silence the rest of the walk out the mall and to Tails' car.

Tails revved up his car but before pulling out of the parking lot he turned on the radio the song 'Fine China' from Chris Brown came on. "I actually really like this song." Tails said turning it up. They both sang along to their favorite songs all the way back to their house.

 **9:25 P.M**

Many hours passed since they arrived back at home. "I told you there would be hot women there." Sonic said relaxing with his legs stretched on their not too expensive but, comfortable black colored couch and flipping through channels on their 50' inch TV.

"Yeah, whatever." Tails said walking over to his roommate. "But I did have a lot of fun today and meeting those girls got me so ready for this party. I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Good night Sonic." After they said good night to each other Tails ran to his room and shut the door then to his bathroom and quickly closed he door. _Oh I'm so ready for this party at first I wasn't that interested but, now all that changed. Sonic was right I never get out and I've never been to a REAL party before, I was always too young but, Sonic said he'll bail me in._ Tails thought as he took a shower washing away the day's germs from his soft soapy fur. After a couple minutes he got out and dried off his wet body with a nearby towel. He hung the towel back up, turned off the light then left the bathroom and went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers and slid them on. Tails hopped into his bed drifting off to sleep. _Fridays gonna be a good day._

 **2 days later…**

 **9:00 A.M**

 **Tails' POV**

I woke to the loud irritating sound of my alarm clock siting on my ebony polished nightstand. I reached over to hit the snooze button with my face still buried in my pillow. When couldn't find the button it sounded like the noise kept getting louder I got tired of it. Only using one hand I grabbed the whole clock and threw it at the wall silencing it forever. "Piece of shit." I said out loud climbing out of bed. I decided to wake up later than I usually do because I finished all my work yesterday and it does feel good to sleep in.

"Tails you alright in here?" Sonic said entering my room.

"Yeah, I broke my clock I just can't stand that beeping motherfu-"My curse was cut off by the ringing of my phone. "Hello?"

"Tails! How have you been?" A strong deep voice said through my phone.

I waved my hand at Sonic signaling him to leave. "I've been alright. How about you knux?"

"Great. Has Shadow told you about the party going down tonight?" Knuckles asked.

"No actually Sonic informed me about it." I answered getting dressed.

"Well are you going? You need to get out of that fucking basement of yours anyway."

"I'm going but, it's not just a basement it's my lab." I answered defensively.

"More like your life. Every time we want to hang you never come with us."

"Alright, I get it. I'll be there."

"You bett-"Knuckles was cut off by a seductive feminine voice. "Sorry darlin' Knux is busy right now. (In the background) "Rouge give me back my phone." "Not this time. I want it now because if I wait until after the party then you'll probably get shit faced again like last time." "Rouge…" Everything got quiet for a second until I heard a slight thump the floor relizing it was clothing.

"Hello?" I asked but then I heard faint moaning in the background. I pulled the phone from my ear then ended the call. _At least he'll have a little time to rest before the party_. I shook the idea of Knuckles and Rouge banging out of my head and went down stairs. "Sonic? You down here?"

Just then the front door flew open. "I got breakfast!" Sonic yelled bringing two boxes and setting them down on the kitchen table.

"What did you get?" I asked following him.

"See for yourself." Sonic said opening the boxes.

Looked and saw two cups of coffee and a mixed variety of donuts. "This is awesome man. You only eat donuts when you're in a REALLY good mood." I said grabbing a chocolate éclair and a coffee.

"I know. It's the party." Stuffing a donut in his mouth.

"What time does it start?" I asked leaning on the counter.

"When the sun goes down. So at… like 8."

We talked for a while about how it would be and before we knew it was 6:30 P.M.

I'm in my room drying off when… "TAILS!" Sonic said bursting through my bedroom door.

"AHHH!" I yelled dropping my towel showing off my manhood then covering it quickly. "What the hell Sonic!" Sonic fell on the floor in laughter. _What an asshole! He said he was going for a run._ "Get out I'm trying to get ready."

He stood up breathing heavily. "You should have seen your face!" He left my room closing the door.

I growled putting on some boxers. _Ok, time to get some girls._ I grabbed my outfit and started to put it on. Starting with the black jeans, then the white T. I picked up the black button up shirt and put it on, and lastly my black socks and a black pair of shoes. I looked out of the window and saw the sun setting. I sprayed my cologne as a finishing touch. I walked to Sonic's room and knocked on the door. "Sonic are you ready yet?" There was no answer then the door opened.

"How do I look?" Sonic said walking out of his room.

"Umm… you're not wearing a… shirt." I said seeing him in a dark gray pair of jeans and a unzipped dark blue jean jacket.

"I know. That's the point." Sonic said as they walked down stairs.

"Yea, but it's basically says 'hey girls I'm single and ready to fuck'."

"It doesn't even matter cause Ima be with Sal the whole time."

"Alright let's go then." I said locking the door. "Let's ride separately I'm NOT going to be you and Sally's chauffeur."

Sonic chuckled "I get it. Let's go Tails it party time." We fist bumped and jumped in our cars and drove to the party.

We arrived at the club and all we heard and saw was blaring music and people having a good time drinking and making out. Before Sonic left with Sally he wished me good luck in finding a girl. I walked inside and the first thing I saw was girls grinding guys on and guys trying desperately to get girls numbers. Since I didn't see anyone I knew, I went to the bar. "One beer please." I paid the bartender.

"Well look who made it." A sweet voice spoke from behind me. She sat next to me.

"Cosmo it's good to see you here." I said happy to see her.

"I told you that you would."

I received my drink then asked "Would you like one?"

"Yes please." She said but, before I could order for her she said "Margarita please." I looked at her but again before I could say anything she looked at me in the eyes and said "You're really handsome Tails." _She really thinks I'm handsome? She is pretty attractive. Maybe I could get a quick dance and start from there._ Her drink came and she took a sip still eyeing me.

I blushed looking away sipping my beer. After we got done with our drinks I swallowed hard and spoke up. "Let's dance." I held her hand and took her to the dance floor while the DJ played 112's 'Dance with me' She let go of my hand and turned around. _Damnit what did I do wrong._ Surprisingly she grabbed both of my hands and placed them on her hips and the music began to play. _Oh… shit._ Even though I never did this before I danced along with her ass on my groin. After two songs the DJ played Touchin, Lovin by Trey Songz. She grinded on me even harder putting her hands behind my neck, this time giving me a slight erection. I didn't notice because of her movements and the pleasure flowing through my body. When the song was over she turned around out of breath.

"That was fun but, I'm getting pretty tired and my friend is probably still with her boyfriend. Would you mind driving me home?" Cosmo asked with a lustful look in her eyes and her hands still clasped around my neck and crotch almost touching mine.

I hesitated to answer but, agreed anyway. We left the party and got in my car. "I'm glad you had fun." I said leaving the parking lot.

"It was more than fun." She placed a hand on my leg. Cosmo told me her address and we continued talking. "Thanks for dancing with me."

I only nodded trying to grow some balls and ask her a question I meant to ask her sooner. "Cosmo? Do you have a b-" I was cut off by her lips on mine. My eyes were wide open but, soon I melted into the kiss shutting them deepening our embrace. I put my hands behind her head and back, but six seconds into the kiss I heard a car horn. My eyes shot open and I grabbed the wheel and swerved out of way. My heart felt like it was going to explode. I was out of breath sweating bullets.

"I'm so sorry Tails it was the moment." Cosmo said sadly.

"It's ok Cosmo were alright." I assured her. A few minutes later I parked my car at her house.

"Thanks for the ride." I smiled at her and noticed she wasn't getting out, but instead she got closer to me. "We have unfinished business foxy." She said in a seductive tone putting her lips on mine again. Still in the lip lock she crawled on my lap pushing her tongue in my mouth which I gladly accepted. Cosmo started swirling her hips on my crotch giving me a gigantic noticeable boner. We separated our lips to gather some air. "Looks like someone wants to join in." Cosmo said point at my erection poking her thigh. "Let's take this in my house."

I was so lust driven I lifted both of us out of the car and walked to her front door. "Do you live alone?" I asked waiting for her to give me the keys.

"No, but my parents shouldn't home tonight." She handed me the keys and I unlocked the door.

She showed me to her room upstairs and I shut the door. "I'm so ready." I said in a sultry voice tossing her on the bed and jumping on top of her. We processed in our lustful kiss. After a while she broke the kiss pushing me off of her. "Why-"

"Shh… you'll love this. She got up and turned around giving me an amazing view of her nice firm ass as she took off her shorts. Taking her time, she faced me again and pulled her shirt off as well. Showing off her sexy body in her two piece lingerie. I could feel myself losing it as Cosmo slowly walked toward me shaking her hips from time to time. "If you likey then you're welcome to come touchy." She said teasing me by squeezing one of her breasts. I just smiled grabbing her ass pulling her close. Sucking, kissing, and licking her neck I started to undress also until I was only waring my boxers. I was rewarded by small moans which told me I had to do more. I pushed her gently back on her bed continually fondling with her neck, I rubbed her clit through her panties. "Oh Tails… don't… stop." Cosmo moaned gripping on my back. I sped up the pace of my hand and sucked her neck harder before looking I her eyes listening to her moan louder. Then I began to remove her panties when…

"Cosmo I'm home!" A deep male voice sounded from down stairs.

"Oh shit my dad's home. He'll kill you if he finds us like this." Cosmo whispered to me pulling her panties back up. "You have to hide now." She pointed me toward her closet and I hurried inside.

"Cosmo? Are you up?" Her father said entering her room. He glared at her upon seeing her under the covers. "You didn't lock the front door. Do you know what could have happen if you had forgotten?"

She just rolled her eyes and answered. "Yes dad I know." She tried her best to get him to leave but, he just wouldn't.

"Look honey we need to ta-" He stopped abruptly in his sentence and sniffed the air. "This doesn't smell like any of your perfume. Did you have company over?" Cosmo didn't answer. "You did didn't you? Even when we strictly told you no?! Get up!" he began to yell yanking the sheets off of her bed reveling her half naked body. He noticed more clothes on the floor that were nothing close to hers. "What is this!?" He yelled even louder grabbing her by one of her bra straps. "He still here isn't he!?" At this point was freaking out. _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die_ that was all I was thinking when I hear a thump and weeping and the bedroom door close loudly. "I know you're in here boy. You have three seconds to leave this house or else." I got the idea when heard a gun click. I left a message in her closet before I got ready to make a run for it. "One." I slid the closet door opened and tried to grab all of my clothing. "Two." I ran out of the room in my boxers only holding my pants. I sped downstairs as fast as I could. "Don't you never even think about getting near my daughter again or I'll have your head." I ran into my car and started it up and drove away.

"There's my luck. At least I'm still alive."

 **A/N: hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not sure when the next will be up just be patient. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
